Stuffed with Fear
by Bakuretsu-Shio
Summary: 'Truth is the torch that gleams through the fog without dispelling it.' Did the truth really matter anymore? Perhaps it was better if the truth never existed, to ease the excruciating pain of not knowing it. Maybe if the problem never existed from the start, it would relieve the burden, and extinguish the fog all at once. That's what he believed, when he chose to disappear.


**I've had this idea in my head for a little while. This fic also has a special guest in it, introducing Yukari Takeba. **

**(I've never written for her, so she might be a bit out of character, and I apologise in advance.)**

* * *

**- Junes electronic department –**

With the coming of summer break, the atmosphere was filled with excitement from students. Idle chatter and collective gossip filled the air, and Junes was bustling with people on that Sunday. Most conversations directed to the topic of the coming holidays, with individuals making plans to go on a trip or remain where they were. Well, there was never much to do around Inaba, so going on a trip was only logical in that sense, right? It was the _boonies_; a rural town with only one department store to date. But because of that structure, it stole potential customers from the local shopping district and other repetitive stores located within the suburbs. Prices were lowered to gain the attention of buyers, even in places where the cost was considerably high. But it wasn't low enough to be painstakingly cheap. Still, it satisfied consumers and that's all that mattered in business. Or so that's how employees thought.

The electronic department in Junes was booming at the moment, and others silently hoped it wouldn't settle down anytime soon. A chance to sell so many products at once only came about so often; much to the worker's displeasure for their own pay. In exchange, they worked as hard as they could when the opportunity arose; even the manager's son pitched in to help. After all, he was saving up for something special.

Having come to Inaba for a short holiday, it was more than she expected at first. Albeit, the location wasn't as splendorous as many other places, but it had a feel to it many cities didn't. A feeling that she couldn't quite describe, and instead allowed herself to immerse into the calming sensation. Thinking about it now, it was the kind of abode a friend of hers would enjoy for a run. He was just that type of person; active and so full of energy not many people could keep up. A brief smile crossed her lips, but inevitably disappeared. No, she reminded herself that she came to Inaba for an escape. A lone trip to erase her worries and return home with renewed invigoration.

…Or so she initially wished.

The woman's named in question was Yukari Takeba. Under a number of circumstances, she could be categorized as special on a certain level. Though that information was confidential for reasons, but it didn't matter. She'd moved on, and trouble no longer found her after she graduated from high school. Indeed, life was moving in a way she wanted it to now, and she didn't intend for that to change. With light brown hair swaying above her shoulders, she looked around the electronics department for a replacement radio. The one she had broke prior that morning regrettably, so she was forced to go out and substitute it. Sighing at the memory of smoke rising from the machine, Yukari shook her head. This place was surely crowded, and she wasn't entirely fond of masses. The sooner she bought that radio, the better.

Stopping near the corner of the store, the brunette turned her head swiftly when something caught her eye - rather, someone. It was only out of instant curiosity that her eyes wondered to him. He was…out of place. Compared to the amount of people loitering about the store, he was the lone outsider. He was definitely a boy… but if someone didn't look close enough they would mistake him for a teenage girl. He had extravagant blonde hair that swayed to the left, like a blow-dryer had been at it for hours. And his eyes… they reminded Yukari of someone. Sapphire; so bright like a clear sky on a hot summer day. His skin was also something to be jealous of, void of blemishes and unquestionably smooth-looking. It was a surprise everyone appeared to be ignoring him.

Yukari couldn't help but keep her gaze lingering on the male. It's not like she was getting a crush or anything, but he was… definitely different. Not to mention his clothes seemed pricey as well. The blonde had been standing in front of a large plasma television for the past few minutes since the other saw him, and hadn't moved since. Was he interesting in buying it? He was indefinitely lost in thought about something, but Takeba decided it was none of her business. That is – she assumed it wasn't until she was dragged into a conversation with said individual_. 'Augh… great plan Yukari'._

When he turned his head and laid eyes on her, a warming smiling instantly came to his features. A brief wave acknowledged her presence, and he spoke in a joyous tone, if not misguidedly flirtatious in a sense, "Hello there, miss angel."

Did he… seriously just say that?

A scoff escaped her before she noticed, and the female quickly shook her head. Maybe she should just walk away and ignore him… but then again that wasn't considered very friendly, especially since she was a visitor to Inaba. Sighing, she walked over to his side and joined in conversation.

"Nice try there… but I'm no angel," she retorted, extending a sociable hand, "Yukari Takeba."

"Oh, and you even have a bear-utiful name!" He grasped her hand and lightly shook it. Even his hand was feminine enough.

The bear pun was new however… perhaps he had a strong liking for bears?

"I'm Teddie!" There was no doubt now, "It's bear-y nice to meet you, Yuka-chan! I couldn't help but notice you staring at me…" His egotistical tone didn't mean anything bad, but it was slightly annoying to her.

"Oh, that…" Yukari couldn't find an explanation, so she instead averted her eyes to the side, instead looking at the large plasma beside them. It was large enough a person could fit into it… not that it was actually possible. Such an idea was ridiculous. "-So, Teddie, what are you doing here?" Duh, obviously he was examining the television. Get it together Yukari; you're not this inexperienced when it comes to conversation.

Expecting a normal answer, she didn't feel the need to pay much attention to Teddie's response. But she did… and she was caught off-guard at that moment. It didn't so much as confuse her, but his expression calmed into that of sorrow. The cheerful smile plastered on his face almost astonishingly disappeared in a matter of seconds. His eyes glazed over with saddened emotions and she widened her own in return.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm here to thank everyone… or I'm just hesitant to disappear," his voice trembled slightly, "It's kind of scary."

An abrupt voice resonated through the speakers of the store, and Yukari instinctively lifted her head to peer at the speaker located in the nearby corner. She blinked, and momentarily looked back at Teddie- who no longer stood before her. The male almost figuratively vanished into thin air, and she was left wondering where he travelled to. Then again, it didn't matter… but his lingering words would have made anyone worry. Scared? What made him hesitant to '_disappear'_, and why was he scared? The longer she thought about it, a deep twinge of pain twisted her stomach and forced the girl out of her thoughts. She barely knew him; he could have been psychologically insane for all she knew. Yes that must have been it. Why else was his speech so quirky?

A thought suddenly came to mind, and her hazelnut orbs turned to the large plasma that Teddie previously took an interest in. It was rather big… but she was here for something else. There was no time to waste on a vacation after all! Every moment was worth relaxing and not worrying over strange people. Deciding that she likely wouldn't encounter the blonde again, she focused her attention on her goal prior to meeting him.

"Teddie… if the world was full of people like him, I'd be a little worried," Yukari shifted away from the television, but a sudden hand on her shoulder prevented the girl from moving forward. It made her almost jump and the brunette inwardly that she shouldn't have dropped her guard. Not that it was necessarily needed in the first place… but you could never be too sure in a crowded place, what with perverts and such.

"Excuse me…" a hesitant mannish tone reached her ears, and Yukari turned her head to see a tanned, brown haired boy behind her. His hair flicked outwards from the sides, with his fringe parting from the middle. He appeared to be a high school student… "Uh, s-sorry about that!" With that, he instantly took his hand off her shoulder, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Takeba couldn't resist lifting a brow in his direction, wondering what he stopped her for in the first place. Looking now, he was wearing a Junes employee apron, so she assumed the latter worked there. But she didn't have time for him, she just wanted to get that _darn radio_. What the high schooler said next perked her interest however.

"You… mentioned someone named Teddie. Do you know him? Blonde hair, blue eyes… annoying personality?"

A brief, curt nod from the girl made the other's eyes wide, and he leaned in closer forcing Yukari to lean away uncomfortably. What was his problem?

"Wait, really?!"

"Uh, yeah. I met him just a few minutes ago," she answered, unsure about the situation. Who was he anyway, and why did he look almost… relieved to hear that? "He _was _here I mean, but he disappeared."

"Damn…" the younger teen hissed through his teeth with a hint of frustration, lowering his head in defeat. The pain in his eyes was noticeable, but for what reason eluded Yukari. She decided not to trifle with it, and instead asked a question to calm the Junes employee down. It was embarrassingly beginning to attract other customers, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with all that.

"Is he a friend of yours?"

The teen nodded his head, and their eyes met again, "I probably shouldn't say… but I figure if you know him, you might be able to help out."

"Well I don't know _that _much about him-" Yukari defended, waving her hands in front dismissively. _'What am I getting myself into?' _Gradually letting a sigh escape he lips, the female gave up on attempting to buy a new radio for the day. She'd have to try again another day, because she had an inkling of a feeling there would be no time now. "Alright... I guess I can help. But I'm here on holiday, you know."

It was perfectly understandable, "Y-Yeah. I dunno what made you come all the way out here- anyway..." before he could finish, Yukari felt the need to interrupt.

"Hold on. First, tell me why you're asking about that guy, Teddie."

This once again made him hesitant, and a moment passed until he found the courage to speak up. His tone laced with unfathomable concern, but it remained hidden inside.

"_Teddie's been missing for three days."_

* * *

**My first Persona fic... I hope it's okay. :D**

**I haven't written in a little while (feels like forever to me), but I hope you enjoyed reading what I have so far!**

**Next chapter will come whenever I get to it. Reviews are highly appreciated!**


End file.
